Shizuka
by DawnRulz
Summary: With a harmless prank, Kakashi's life changed when a strange woman comes out of his book who carries a lot of mysteries and potential danger. With a lot of enemies and many secrets revealed will Shizuka be able to win or destroy herself and everyone in the process? KakashiOC, AU, R


**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**AN: Ok here's another Naruto fic. I was just thinking while watching the anime, what if it was all real? I wonder how we'd react; how they'd react. How **_**Kakashi **_**would take it if the icha- icha came to life… So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**This is a re- post of "Remember Me" with an added prologue!**

** Happy Reading!**

* * *

**SHIZUKA**

**_Prologue_**

Two boys were soaking in the hot springs late one night. One had blond hair, sparkly blue eyes with whiskers on his cheeks was swimming around impatiently. The other pale lily white skin, black hair with a _very _unique style and eyes the color of the darkest coal had he opened it, was soaking in a relaxed, lazy manner.

"…and all he does is peek in the women's hot spring and calls it 'research'. I can't believe Kakashi-sensei actually reads those books and likes it." Getting no reaction from his companion, the blond groaned. He opened his mouth to say something else when a swirling hole appeared mid air. The two boys watched as a young woman was being chased by some odd ninja- they looked like they belonged in an ancient book. Suddenly the woman glanced at them, waved some hand signs and dropped into the edge of the hot spring. The portal closed on its own as the blond shouted. Both boys stood up and searched the whole area only to find no trace of the woman. What they did find was an old worn out book, titled "Shizuka".

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked the blond, his face breaking into a mischievous grin. The other boy shook his head.

"I don't think it's possible to have the same thoughts as you nor is it healthy or sane." The blond chose to ignore him as usual.

"We know a person who loves books and the author. What if this is a gift from one perv to another?" He suggested as if it was the most brilliant idea.

"Hn." With that the blond replaced it with a pink cover with a man looking at a woman dressed as ramen. They wrote a note inside and dropped it off at someone's house before heading their own way.

* * *

**_Three years later…_**

"Good job, everyone." I told my teammates as we successfully completed another A- Rank mission. I covered my Sharingan with my head band and headed off to Konoha with the rest of them. After a particularly long and tiring mission, I was looking for a short break. Some more hours later, we stopped at the entrance and I was relieved to see the usual guards who smiled familiarly at us. After signing in, thankfully there were no casualties on our side; I left them to brief the Hokage of our mission. I actually wanted to just go home, but my duty as captain came first, I guess.

I quickly gave a verbal report to Lady Tsunade with Sakura taking in everything going on and bringing loads of paperwork. After a nod, informing me to take a week off, she dismissed me and turned to Sakura. I was a bit surprised when she decided to train under Lady Tsunade but it looked like the best thing now; especially since she is called mini- Tsunade by others.

I walked around the village noting nothing much had changed. It became a habit after I came from a mission long ago to find the owner of the book shop I frequented was held hostage inside the shop and was ordering his little girl to give them scroll and things. I finally arrived at the KIA stone and relayed the entire mission to Obito taking my time and stayed there till dark.

I unlocked my apartment and sighed at how empty it looked, just like me. After a quick check for intrusion, I took a long hot shower and relaxed in my bed with an Icha- Icha. Nothing beats this. After I was done reading this part for the 992 time, something caught my eye. Pulling my mask over my face, I eyed the package that was _definitely_ not there earlier. It looked like a normal storage-scroll from all angles with no signs of chakra manipulation. I undid the seal and was curious to see familiar writing.

_Dear Scarecrow- sensei,_

_I have just finished writing this book that I hope you'll like. It's an unpublished hand written copy of our encounter in an unknown village. Your awesome student made you gift it. I hope you like the gift. Possibly you'll be the only one to enjoy this master piece._

_-The Pervy Sage _

I read the note several times and couldn't find anything hidden. I even used my Sharingan to be thorough, apart from the _unique_ transformed cover, probably a prank from Naruto, it looked like an ordinary handwritten book. The code names could be easily interpreted and we had all agreed on no contact to ensure safety. In all of the two and a half years there had been absolutely no messages. It was late or early depending on opinions, so I decided to read the book to find any clues or hidden messages. It was just after dawn when I finished reading. The story was mesmerizing as expected from all his books. Unlike most his books this was no unrelated smut between the two characters. In fact there was no male character in this book and the names were ancient, it was set in an ancient period. This was a true masterpiece; I couldn't see anyone not liking this. I checked every page again just to be thorough; I glanced at the last paged again and set the book on my bed. So much for sleeping in, I closed my eyes too tired to pull my mask off and prayed for dreamless sleep. Not a minute later, I heard a noise and turned to see a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a beautiful woman with long brown hair and features described exactly like the heroine in the book. She looked startled to see me as she froze and collapsed in my bed. I checked to make sure I wasn't dreaming and poked the girl. She didn't move but was breathing. Her outfit, a long Kimono looked out of time and valuable. There was no mistake she said my name just before collapsing. I was pretty sure I had never seen her before.

I just couldn't catch a break today. I looked at the sleeping woman on my bed and headed off to find the Hokage hoping she wouldn't kill me for disturbing her so early. A strange girl, who looked like she escaped from her friend's book, who could pose a threat to the Leaf village constituted as an emergency right? If not, I'd be forced to attend therapy, _again._

* * *

**AN: So how is it? Who is she? How did she know his name? What's her story? All will be revealed!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
